Project Summary/Abstract The research proposed for the University of Michigan NAMSED Cooperative Research Center (CRC) involves the coordinated effort of microbiologists, immunologists, bioengineers, tissue engineers and epithelial biologists. The Administrative Core is responsible for ensuring integration of all aspects of the proposed work. In order to play a central role in coordinating, supervising and managing the basic science research efforts of the entire U of M NAMSED CRC, the following specific aims/missions are proposed for the Administrative Core; 1) To provide leadership for the overall administration, coordination, and management of the Center, 2) To foster productive and collaborative research between all investigators on all projects, 3) To facilitate and coordinate data sharing/analysis and communications for all Center-supported projects, 4) To establish a well- planned structure for the administrative staff; to ensure proper training and experience is in place, 5) To oversee the fiscal management of all Center activities, 6) To interface with the ERIN Network Committee and other outside scientific and medical stakeholders, and 7) To manage and oversee the Research Pilot Projects Plan. An administrative structure has been established that will allow the effective completion of these specific aims.